Será que meus esforços sempre serão em vão?
by Dansutsuki Kazuya
Summary: Uma missão perigosa, e Hinata agora corre para salvar sua vida


**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus derivados pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Candidato:** Dansutsuki Kazuya(Neji Hyuuga)  
**Esquadrão:** One-shot para 10_º Esquadrão_**  
Anime: **Naruto  
**Tema:** Incerteza/Medo ou insegurança  
**Gênero: **Drama  
**Classificação: **livre  
**Personagem: **Hinata

Uma missão Rank-C, a primeira do time 8. Tinham apenas que transportar em segurança Keitaro, um velho comerciante de chá do país do arroz.

A missão correu com êxito, levaram Keitaro até o seu país sem problemas, mas na volta, uma equipe da nuvem os esperava no território de Konoha.

E agora ela corria desesperada pela floresta. Não fazia idéia desde quando ou o quanto havia se afastado da batalha, sabia apenas que à suas costas a kunoichi da nuvem à perseguia incessantemente com uma determinação nunca vista.

Hinata sentia-se um estorvo. Que tipo de ninja era ela que quando se viu em apuros fugira feito uma criança assustada?

Só agora ela entendia as palavras duras que todos usavam com ela.

Neji sempre esteve certo. Ela era a princesinha mimada da souke, como ele sempre frisava. Em pensar que seus amigos haviam ficado para protegê-la, em vão. A ninja da nuvem logo a alcançaria e a mataria ali mesmo.

O pior era saber que o alvo desde o inicio fora ela. Eles queriam seu Byakugan, nunca deixaram de querer. A nuvem sempre quis saber o segredo dos Hyuugas, e agora, com Hinata desprotegida, fora de Konoha. Seria uma oportunidade perfeita.

Kurenai a essa altura estava lutando contra o jounin da nuvem em algum lugar da floresta, e Hinata fugindo como o diabo foge da cruz, no entanto era o diabo que estava atrás da cruz dessa vez.

Será que fugiria à vida toda?

Em um movimento não calculado, Hinata pisou em um galho frágil e foi ao chão. O chão frio e duro, lugar que seu pai sempre dizia ser dos fracos, como ela que sempre caia ou se machucava.

Assistiu impotente vendo a kunoichi da nuvem se aproximar ameaçadoramente dela com uma risada diabólica que parecia surtir o efeito desejado.

-Você é patética-Deu um passo fazendo a Hyuuga recuar-Fugindo enquanto seus amigos lutam por suas vidas!?-Indagou franzindo o cenho-Covarde!-Gritou a puros pulmões, vendo os olhos da Hyuuga marearem.

As lágrimas molharam sua face. Ela havia falhado mais uma vez, será que isso nunca acabaria? Será que não teria nenhum dia de glória? Sentiu o gosto amargo da derrota e uma dor correu por todo o seu corpo. Levantou-se trêmula pondo-se em posição de luta, pelo menos teria de tentar se defender. Uma repentina alegria invadiu seu corpo. Realmente iria lutar? Talvez estivesse em uma situação desesperada demais para ter mais um de seus ataques de pessimismo. Pena que essa sensação não durou muito, pois seu sorriso foi tirado pela kunoichi.

Hinata sentiu duas kunais virem de encontro a seus braços, imobilizando-os. Mirou o chão vendo seu sangue escorrer pelos braços e respingando no solo.

Porque isso só acontecia com ela? Será que fez algo a kami-sama para que ele a castigasse dessa maneira?

Sua vista estava um pouco embaçada devido a perda de sangue. No final, falhou. Nenhuma novidade a ser contada. Ouviu um latido bem familiar antes de tudo se escurecer.

Lá estava ela caída com todas aquelas vozes em sua mente. Estava tudo escuro, mas as vozes vinham do nada.  
-Fraca!- Gritou um homem

-Indigna!- Gritou outro

-Medrosa!-A voz veio de um girassol.  
Espera ai? Um girassol falante? Que coisa é essa?

Ela perguntava-se onde estava. Não se lembrava daquele lugar e muito menos conhecia aquelas pessoas que diziam a cruel verdade.

Essas palavras ficaram ecoando pelo estranho lugar e de repente ela foi abrindo seus olhos lentamente. Procurou enxergar melhor,no entanto sua visão falhava, contudo podia ver aquela luz que entrava pela janela do estanho cômodo. Tentou levantar, mas sua cabeça latejava muito e foi obrigada a voltar para aquela macia cama. Macia cama? A última coisa que ela lembrava foi do sangue no chão e...A kunoichi. Olhou de um lado para o outro, mas mesmo que estivesse com a visão perfeita não iria achá-la.

Hinata estava no hospital de Konoha, provavelmente o time 8 venceu e levaram sua companheira para o hospital o mais rápido possível.

Após algum tempo ouviu a porta se abrir e dela sair uma médica que veio lhe ver e ela só agora notou as ataduras nos braços.

Depois de mais dois dias de visitas de seus companheiros ela teve alta e nem bem voltara para o clã e lá estava seu pai para lhe receber com o olhar frio costumeiro e com suas palavras duras. Ela era tão nova e já tinha toda aquela pressão psicológica.

Hinata não sabia, mas sua história estava para mudar assim que um certo exame mostrasse para ela que qualquer um pode mudar, mesmo que seja só um pouco. E aquele girassol que lhe havia chamado de medrosa naquele sonho tão esquisito enquanto esteve desmaiada, lhe encorajaria a uma luta contra o maior de todos o gênio que já haviam nascido em sua família.

-The End-

_Kazuya: Essa fic ficou tão...  
Neji: Horrível? oo  
Hinata: Eu não lembro dessa missão x.x  
Naruto: É impressão minha ou eu apareci na fic? o.õ  
Kazuya: Tah essa fanfic ficou horrível ¬¬  
Neji: Se sabe porque não fez outra?  
Kazuya: Eu escrevi 3 fics no meu caderno ¬¬  
Neji: Se essa é a melhor não quero nem ver o resto... o.o  
Kazuya: To degenerandio TT  
Neji: Ta esquecendo de uma coisa...  
Kazuya: Aaaa é...Essa fanfic foi direcionada ao concurso da ficwriters society academy \o/  
Neji: Só não se supreenda se ela não ganhar a Yuuki  
Kazuya: Obrigado pelo apoio ¬¬  
Neji: Amigos são para isso ;D_


End file.
